Best Friends Forever
by Yami Bakura's Wife
Summary: A koopa and a yoshi are best friends, and claim that they will be forever.


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jeshi: Okies, here is MY Remembrance Day ficcy. And it's not about war either (kinda sorta?), it's just a sad story about remembering between two friends. ^-^

Larry: Uhhh… O_o… she doesn't own anything from Mario…

Jeshi: *nods* Exactly, which is also sad, but true. But… I DO own the characters Chase and Darren (and Kika)… but not their orgins or species or whatever, lol. Oh, and just because it's not exactly about war and stuff, doesn't mean I have no respect or anything, if that's what you people think. -_-; For your information, my grandpa was in the WW2 and almost died 2 times, and went deaf in one ear. And then he died of cancer on October 4th, 2001.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Darren was a young koopa. He was only about five years old, and had spiky blue-black hair. He lived in a small town that was surrounded by Yoshies, just him and his mother actually. His mother was not like other koopas actually, well, she was but at least she was not cruel or mean to the yoshies in any way.

The yoshies on the other hand, though the koopas did nothing to them in their town, they really paid no attention to them, and tried to ignore them, guess that is what happens when you have been lied to so many times, deceived too much in their lives by the koopas to even trust them. In result… Darren grew up pretty lonely, he had no friends.

It was just early one morning when Darren decided to actually get out of the house and out for a walk ( more because his mother had told him to, Darren would never go out to get exercise ) in the town. He walked around until he found a hill, a really big hill with a large tree on it. There was someone sitting there, someone who actually looked sort of sad and lonely as himself. That was the day he met Chase.

Chase was a yoshi, the same age as Darren, but much smaller in comparison to the other yoshies at their age. He was a yellow yoshi and quite shy too. Because of his size and his shyness, he too had not many friends. It seems as though the two of them were both sent out by their mothers to get fresh air rather than staying isolated in their houses all day long.

The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to do something. Chase was ready for Darren to either hit him or push him aside like the other yoshies did to him, whilst Darren waited for Chase to either run or to turn away from him and continue walking past without even acknowledging him. But neither of them did that, they just stood there staring at each other. At long last, Chase shakily waved a hand at Darren slightly in a friendly way.

" …Hi…" he said very softly. Darren blinked at him. No one ever said anything to him, especially the yoshies.

" …Hi," Darren returned the greeting just as shyly as Chase. They both smiled.

" W-what's…your name?" Darren asked him. Chase gave a terrified look. No one talked to him either, no one had asked for his name, no one cared about him besides his mother.

" Um… Chase… what's… your name?" Chase found the courage to ask him also.

" …Darren.." Darren answered, toeing at the ground softly.

" ……I like that name…" Chase said, looking at the ground.

" …I like your name… Chase," Darren answered, then smiled at Chase. Chase smiled back.

" Um… you want to go play?" Chase asked. Darren's smile widened. No one asked him anything like that, no one wanted to play with him. He nodded.

" Okay!" he answered, and the two of them left together to a park to play.

From that day forward, Chase and Darren became best friends. They would go out and meet each other almost every day and stay out until sunset or after dark before going home. Their mothers never bothered with the fact that a koopa and a yoshi were friends, for the fact that they already knew that their sons had no other friends to be with.

The two also grew off of each other in the short few months that they had been together. They both became more confident and open, and they no longer cared what anyone else thought of them. They saw it as they were who they were and that was that. If they were friends, then they were friends, leave them be. As long as they could talk to each other about anything, laugh, joke and play and even comfort the other when one was upset there was nothing wrong.

One day, the two of them had climbed up a large hill that over-looked the town. They sat there and watched over it all, when they had heard a growl behind them. When they looked, it was a little Dino Torch growling viciously at them. It had gone to bite Darren when Chase had dived on it. He bit and scratched at the little dinosaur and then eventually kicked it off to the side. The Dino Torch growled angrily and skipped away. Darren smiled at Chase, he had saved him from the dinosaur, and was a good fighter. The two of them were glad to be friends , be together.

But it was only six months that the two of them were together. One day the two of them ran off to the hill that they first met on and sat under the huge tree and laughed and played. They rolled around and then lay beside each other, gazing up at the sky. They tried to guess what the clouds took shape of. They came up with a rabbit, a candle, and a star. It was the best day of their lives, they had never had had so much fun ever. They finally just lay there and stared at the sky, without cloud shape making.

" Darren, I've never had any friends before I met you," Chase said, closing his eyes.

" Me neither, Chase," Darren replied also closing his eyes.

" So then that means that we'll be best friends forever, right?" Chase asked.

" Yeah… best friends forever," Darren replied, sighing.

" Darren!! Come on, Darren! It's time to go!!" came the voice of Darren's mother. Chase sat up suddenly, so did Darren. Chase gave Darren a confused look and tilted his head to the side.

" Aww, you have to go home already?" Chase asked. Darren shook his head.

" Sorta… Mama's taking me to see my uncle today, I'm going to be there for two days!" Darren answered, smiling.

" You're leaving? Awww, I'll be sure to wait for you then," Chase said, smiling also. Darren nodded and gave Chase a quick hug.

" Yeah! I'm going to see my Uncle Bowser, and all my cousins. I can't wait… well, I really don't want to see my cousin Roy, because he picks on me and my cousin Larry all the time… but I want to see my cousin Lemmy, he's funny!!" Darren said excitedly. Chase thought that was already a big family, but then Darren had said that he had four other cousins waiting for him there.

" Darren!! Come on, dear!!" Darren's mother called again. Darren got up.

" Okay, I'll see you when I get back, okay, Chase?" he said, and then ran off, waving good-bye to Chase. Chase got up and waved good-bye to Darren.

" See you when you get back!" Chase called after him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The two days passed, and Chase watched anxiously, waiting for Darren to come back home. The whole day, Chase waited by Darren's home, but no one came. Then again, his mother had not even come back after she dropped Darren off. The house was empty the whole two days.

It was early in the morning on the third day when Chase ran over to Darren's house to see that no one was home still. He began to worry, what happened to Darren? Why was he not home yet? When he arrived at Darren's home, there was a paratroopa that was coming out of the house with a little box.

" Hey! What are you doing?!" Chase demanded as he ran up to the paratroopa. The paratroopa jumped when he saw the little yellow yoshi before him, and then gave him a serious look.

" Need to take a few things to little Darren, he's not coming back for a while," the paratroopa answered. Chase gave him a confused look.

" What do you mean, he's not coming back for a while?" Chase asked. The paratroopa shook his head.

" You would be… Chase?" he asked him. Chase nodded, and the paratroopa continued, " Darren and his mother had had a little… accident on the way to King Bowser's castle. The boy lived, but his mother didn't. So Darren is going to live with his uncle and cousins until he can live on his own. I'm taking some things of Darren's over to him. The boy will have to come back here eventually to take care of this house, it IS in his possession now." 

Chase really had no idea what to say at this point. Darren was not going to come back? He was going to live with his uncle until he grew up?

" Um… okay… tell him I said 'hi' then… and I'll be happy to see him when he finally comes back home," Chase said, forcing a smile on his face. The paratroopa smiled slightly, but the smile quickly disappeared and he shook his head.

" No… no you won't be happy to see him when he comes back. He's living with his uncle, not his mother. His mother was kind-hearted with the yoshies, his uncle is completely opposite. The boy will consider you an enemy when he comes back. I suggest you just stay away from him when he returns, stay far away unless you want to die," the paratroopa replied, and then flew off into the early morning with the little box.

Chase watched him go, and thought about Darren. Darren was not coming back until he was older, and he was going to think that Chase was his enemy?

" No… no, Darren and I said that we would be friends forever, and friends don't think that friends are enemies… do they?" Chase said to himself. He sat alone on Darren's front steps and stared up at the sky for a long time. He finally had gotten up and walked home.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Chase never did forget about Darren, and he always watched over Darren's house, hoping that he would come home sooner. He would go out and sit on the front porch all day and wait. He never had any more friends after that, but he did happen to pick up a girlfriend. She had happened to be a shy, bright blue-coloured Yoshi named Kika. How the two got together was kind of a mystery actually. One day she had found him sitting in front of the abandoned house. She sat down beside him and talked to him. He told her of his story about Darren and how they were really good friends, and she smiled. She had never seen anyone so devoted to a friendship before. They grew to like each other, but though they loved each other, Chase could not forget about Darren.

Fifteen years had passed since Darren left for his uncle's castle, and in all those fifteen years, Chase had watched for Darren and had gotten a girlfriend somehow. And still he had continued to wait for his dear friend.

Then one day, Chase had left his house to go check up on Darren's house again, when he saw someone there. It was a koopa, a much bigger koopa than his friend was. But this koopa also had blue-black hair, only longer. The koopa walked up and into the house. Chase, heart pounding ran over to the house.

" D-Darren!" Chase called as he approached the house. He knocked on the door, and opened it slightly to see inside. The koopa was busy walking over the neatly-kept house, despite all the dust and cobwebs that had appeared over the years of his absence. The koopa had stopped what he was doing when he heard Chase's voice. The koopa turned around and gave Chase a dark look.

" Who are you, and what are you doing talking to me?!" the koopa asked. Chase swallowed and then smiled at him.

" Remember me, Darren? I'm Chase!" he answered, still smiling broadly. The koopa glowered at him.

" I know no one by that name," he said, and then turned around. Chase's smile disappeared and he gave Darren an odd look.

" But… you ARE Darren, right?" he asked him. Darren turned to face him again.

" Yes… how you know is beyond me," the koopa sneered.

" But… I'm your best friend, remember? We would hang out all the time, just the two of us! Remember that?" Chase asked him. Darren pounded a fist into the wall beside him.

" NO… I already told you that I know no one by the name of 'Chase', what kind of name is that anyway?! I never had any friends, I had no one, I was always alone, go away and get off of my property before I get mad…" he answered coldly, " I don't know why I would even be FRIENDS with a yoshi anyway! Dumb dirty dinosaurs, we've got too many of them, they're insane and I'm ready to kill all of them in this town!"

Chase's eyes went wide when he heard what Darren had said. That was not his friend, was it? The Darren he knew would have never said anything like that about him, about the yoshies, nothing like that. And what was worse was that Darren did not even remember him.

" Darren! You don't remember? You never said anything like that before, you never spoke about me or the other yoshies like that before…" Chase said. Darren glared viciously at him.

" I already told you! You idiot, I was never friends with a yoshi, I've never met you, how would YOU know, huh?!" he snarled, then eyed disgusted at the house around him, "what a NICE house, what kind of idiot would live in here anyway, surrounded by a community of pathetic yoshies?!"

" Darren!! You lived here with your mother, just you and her! Remember that? You liked it here!" Chase exclaimed.

" Ugh, that's right… MOTHER lived here. Such a sap, she was too weak, good riddance to her death," Darren replied raising an eyebrow at the house again in a disgusted manner.

" NO! No, Darren!!! You loved your mother!!" Chase cried. He could not believe this, Darren even hated his mother now too?

" LOVE?! HA! That's a laugh, I've never loved anyone! I was brought up at my uncle's castle, as for my mother she was killed in an accident while passing a volcano. I'm glad she's gone, she probably would have brought me here to this revolting place she called a 'home'," Darren said looking over the house again. He gave a scowling look back at Chase.

" Now, get out of here before you get to be the first one I kill," Darren said threateningly. Chase shook his head.

" No, Darren… you were never like this… we were friends, I know we were, you lived here, you left to your uncle's castle, you came back like this… and I miss you…" Chase said slowly in disbelief. 

" I said… get OUT of here, yoshi, before I make you a trophy to hang on the wall of this place!" Darren replied, raising his voice.

" Darren!! You-"

" GET OUT!!" Darren snapped at Chase. Chase had gotten frightened by the way that Darren had suddenly yelled at him, but he did not run.

" No! Darren you don't understand…" Chase started again.

" THAT'S IT! You don't want to listen, then you'll learn the hard way, and it'll be your LAST lesson you'll ever learn!!" Darren yelled suddenly and charged at Chase. Chase jumped and ran off the porch and out into the town. Darren had not stopped chasing Chase, and Chase was not going to stop running yet. He did not want to be a trophy on a wall, and he could not believe that his best friend ever, his only best friend ever had actually forgotten him, who he was and their friendship in all. Chase ran up a rather huge rocky hill that was actually quite some feet up, it would have been pretty bad if he were to fall. But he had no other place to go, and climbed up it anyway.

Chase reached the top and ventured over to an edge of the hill, there actually seemed to be a cliff here. He looked over the town, panting heavily. He saw Darren climb up shortly after him.

" Darren… please, you must remember me… we were best friends, we had no friends that's when we met each other…" Chase said staring up into the cold eyes of Darren, who just glowered again at him.

" No… no of course I had no friends… and I never did have a friend, especially a yoshi…" he said still glaring at Chase.

" Eeeeek!" came the shriek of Kika, who had been walking up the hill with a basket of apples. She would usually go up the hill to sit and look over the town, but today when she got there, there was a large koopa and Chase by the edge of the cliff. 

" Okay, two yoshi trophies will do fine," Darren growled, and then turned towards Kika.

" No!! Darren, leave her alone!" Chase cried, jumping to his feet. Kika fell backwards onto the ground and held the basket up to hide her face. Before Darren had even done anything, a large Dino Rhino had growled angrily at him and attacked him. Kika shrieked again and shook madly.

Chase watched Darren fight with the Dino Rhino, but noticed that Darren was losing. He had found that odd for the fact that Darren was such a big koopa but he could not take down the dinosaur. He was going to grab Kika and run, but he could not bear to leave Darren behind, even if he was going to kill him, and even if he could not remember who he was. Chase at least remembered who Darren was, he was his best friend, and he was going to help him.

Chase had dived onto the Dino Rhino and started biting and scratching at it wildly. The Dino Rhino did what it could to try to buck Chase off, but it did not seem to be working at all. Darren sat on the ground and watched as this yoshi had started fighting with the dinosaur. He could not believe that this yoshi was actually going to help him, but something seemed somewhat… familiar about the fight though. He watched wide-eyed as the yoshi had bitten and scratched with all his might and something had appeared in his mind. He suddenly had the vision of a much smaller version of that dinosaur, and the same yoshi, much younger and fighting the dinosaur and winning. And then he suddenly saw the two of them sitting on the hill looking up at the clouds, and the two of them playing in the park, only all of these visions were of them younger. He repeated the name of this yoshi in his head… _Chase_… he looked up suddenly when he realised that he DID remember his only friend. He could not believe it, he had been gone so long and so under the evil impression of his uncle about how the yoshies were their enemies and such that he had forgotten that he had even had a friend. Chase had saved him before when they were younger, and he was doing it again. He continued to watch as Chase still wildly fought with the Dino Rhino, who had started bucking around the top of the cliff. It was now his turn to help Chase.

He got up quickly and ran after the Dino Rhino, trying to catch it and fight it again. He went to reach for its tail, but it came back and whipped his hand hard. Darren gave a yelp of pain and growled at the dinosaur and went after it again. Before he could catch it though the Dino Rhino had made a sharp turn by the edge of the cliff, and under his foot had caught a rock that caused it to slip and fall off the cliff, Chase going with it. Kika screamed and looked over the cliff, Darren looked over too worried. He then got up and ran down to the bottom of the cliff, Kika following close behind.

Darren had gotten to the bottom of the cliff and ran to Chase who lay almost lifeless on the rocky bottom. Darren knelt beside him and looked him over. Chase was painfully moving his head, slowly and wincing.

" Chase? Chase… I… I remember… everything. I remember my mother, being with you… I remember how we were friends, I remember **you**," Darren said, slightly smiling. Chase looked up at him, breathing deeply and smiled.

" I… I… said…" Chase tried to speak, but was finding it hard to find words and to actually speak, he hurt all over and though he had just had a lot of a work-out, his heart seemed to be slowing itself down too early.

" I'm sorry, Chase…" Darren said frowning. Chase shook his head.

" No… don't… be…" he answered. Darren grabbed a hold of Chase's hand and lay beside him, just like when they would stare up at the sky when they were little. Chase smiled again.

" We'll… be best friends forever, right Chase?" Darren asked and looked over at his yoshi friend.

" …….yeah….." Chase answered so much softer than a whisper, and nodded his head, smiling. And he did nothing more after that.

Darren got up, Chase was gone. Kika had burst into tears and fell to her knees crying. Darren just sat there and stared at his dead friend. After a few minutes had passed, he slowly and silently got up and picked up his friend then walked over to Kika and picked her up also. Kika screamed and kicked at him frantically, but he did not drop her. He carried the dead body and the body's screaming girlfriend through the town, other yoshies giving them horrified and panicked looks. He did not stop walking until he made it to the hill and the tree. There, under the tree he dropped Kika and then lay down Chase. Kika glared at him and screamed even more about WHY he was even in the town, who he was and why he brought them there. Darren just looked ahead into the now setting sun and answered, " I am Darren. My friend Chase and I first met under this very tree on this very hill when we were young."

What had happened after that day… Darren had cleaned up his old house, never talked to his uncle or cousins again, and lived a lonely life in that old house. Almost every day he would leave just to sit on the hill that he had first met his only friend on…

'_We'll be friends forever…_'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jeshi: T_T..*sniff sniff…cries uncontrollably* I actually cried thinking of this story today at work… and then I cried when I wrote the ending… boo-urns… 

Larry: O_O…you're weird…

Jeshi: * Shut up, it's actually a good and sad thing when you actually laugh or cry when you re-read your own story!

Larry: O_o? How is it good?

Jeshi Then that means that the story is good… or at least it SHOULD be good….

Larry: Then what's the sad thing?

Jeshi: XD the fact that YOU wrote it and that you made yourself cry or laugh!

Larry: O_O…Ohhh…I get it…

Jeshi: Oh, and for any confusing thingy… uh… the Dino Torch and the Dino Rhino were NOT the same thing in this story…lol, they were two completely different dinosaurs, not the little guy all grown up later! Lol XD Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope I made someone cry…sorta… O-o..  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
